1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a battery system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Battery systems are used in many fields and have varying capacities. A relatively large-capacity battery system may be formed by connecting a plurality of battery modules to one another in parallel. When battery modules are connected to one another in parallel, an in-rush current may be generated as a result of voltage differences among the battery modules. The in-rush current may cause the battery modules or an energy storage system to break or malfunction.